


Finally

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Gray's had some tequila and he can't stop flirting.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raefill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/gifts).



“C'mon, Stripper,” Natsu laughs. He catches the punch Gray aims for his jaw. “Is that all you got?”

Gray's eyes glint and Natsu stills, awestruck. Gray steps in closer, stalking Natsu until his back is against the wall. Gray presses against him, thigh almost wedged between Natsu's own. Natsu flushes and shoves Gray backward. “Watch it, pervert,” he warns weakly, voice wavering under the heat that courses through his veins.

“What's wrong?” Gray teases. “Flustered?” He smirks, and it takes everything Natsu has not to squirm.

“Fuck you,” Natsu spits, kicking at Gray's feet just to watch him stumble.

Gray catches himself, but just barely. Those tequila shots he had earlier have him wobbly on his feet. Natsu isn't much more steady, but at least he's handling his alcohol with some grace.

Gray’s tongue peeks out, and Natsu watches intently as it swipes over his bottom lip. He hates how easily that gets to him. He wonders if it's obvious. With the way Gray says, “You wish, Pyro.” Natsu’s stomach flips- It must be.

“Shut up,” Natsu hisses, shoving Gray again. His palm lingers on Gray's chest a moment, the frantic slam of Gray’s pulse under his fingers and the hitch in Gray’s breath  _ does _ things to Natsu.  _ Christ. _

Gray chuckles. The sound is enough to quell Natsu's irritation. Until Gray pulls his lip between his teeth. “Make me,” he says.  _ Dares. _

Natsu's eyes narrow, and before he can think better of it, he tackles Gray. They crash into a table, fists thrown back and forth, legs tangled together, chests heaving.

“Boys,” a bone chilling voice says, tone eerily calm. 

They freeze and look to the side. Erza’s cake is splattered on the floor.

Shit.

* * *

 

“You two need to learn how to get along. How many times do I have to tell you?” Erza seethes, dragging Natsu by his collar.

“I said I was sorry!” Natsu cries.

“This is third time this week you two have gotten into a fight,” Erza continues. “Just because the Master is away for a conference, doesn't mean you can turn the guild hall into a training field!”

“It won't happen again,” Natsu promises.

“You're right,” Erza says. “It won't. Because the two of you are going to work out your differences.”

Erza tosses Natsu into the supply closet she deposited Gray in moments ago.

"You are not to come out until you've learned to get along.” Natsu and Gray scramble to get farther into the corner. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Please!” Natsu begs. “Don't lock me in here!”

Natsu must sound more distressed than he intended, because Erza’s gaze shifts from pure terror to concern.

“The Princess smells bad,” Natsu says petulantly. “I can't be trapped in here with that!”

“You will until you learn to behave,” Erza says resolutely. She slams the door and turns the lock with a soft click.

Gray laughs, gentle and heart wrenching. “Finally,” he breathes in Natsu's ear, arms slipping under Natsu’s vest and wrapping around his waist.

Natsu smiles, cheeks heating as Gray leans in and brushes their lips together.

“Told ya it'd work,” Natsu says. “But!” He flicks Gray on the nose.

“Ow! The hell, Natsu?” Gray huffs.

“Did you have to be so fucking flirty with me? They're gonna figure us out, Mr. I'm-Not-Ready-To-Tell-Everyone,” Natsu says sternly. He presses a small kiss to the tip of Gray's nose. “No more shots at breakfast with Cana. It makes you too obvious.”

“And if I do it again?” Gray asks, looking at Natsu from beneath his lashes.

Natsu scoffs, mostly to cover up the small choking sound that rises up in his throat. “I'd be pissed.”

Gray hums, corner of his mouth turning up into a small smirk. He pops the button on Natsu's pants. “I'm sure I know how to make it up to you, Ashes,” he hums against Natsu's mouth.

When their lips meet, it's warm. When Gray licks into Natsu's mouth, it tastes like tequila. It makes Natsu think that maybe, just maybe, letting Gray take a few shots at breakfast isn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
